


But He Just Stood

by madpc23 (smallspidey)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, But i mean i just write these for practice so who cares really, Character Death, Fluff, I wrote this in like an hour before sleeping so hopefully its not shit, Its mostly angst tho, KIND OF I GUESS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallspidey/pseuds/madpc23
Summary: Edward looks back at a night he shared with Ling because looking into the future hurts too much.





	But He Just Stood

Edward stood still, in shock, as rain beat down his face. He should have been doing something. He should have screamed, or sobbed, or ran for help or something. Anything!

But instead, Ed stood still, reminiscing about all the amazing moments he would never live again. He wished more than anything to be back on his bed that glorious night when the sun painted colours across the sky only the most beautiful of paintings could hope to contain. That night on his bed while Ling held him close and kissed him from his temple to his collar bone. That night when Edward laughed at the sensation of the sigh that escaped Ling's lips and danced along his chest. That night that the two held each other and laughed lightly until the morning sun threated to wake. That night Edward finally felt safe from the horrors holding him captive as he slept. That magnificent night Ling realized that the comforting warmth radiating from his heart to each and every corner of his body, glowing a warm gold into the world around him when he saw Ed's smile, that was love. And that same night when Edward kissed Ling and breathed the words, “I think I love you too,” and everything seemed okay.

But he couldn't. Ed knew he could never go back, and that caused an ache in his chest so deep and vicious that he wasn't sure he could bare it. His brain screamed at him to tear his heart from his chest so he might be free from this awful pain but, instead, he just stood there, unable to move. But instead, Ed stood there staring at Ling's limp and bloody body while tears began to form and the rain poured harder than ever. Instead he stood, shaking and wishing he could have known this day was Ling's last so he could have reminded him of the immense love he had for him. Just one last time. So he could have held on to Ling proudly and proclaimed to the world that he loved the most amazing, beautiful man it contained.

But he knew he never could, so instead he just stood.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour so hopefully it ended up alright. It's also my first time writing EdLing lol. 
> 
> I'd love to hear feedback in the comments as always since I write these fics in hopes of inproving my writing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
